


True Identities

by NerineLunaCyran



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Danny Mahealani Knows, Danny Mahealani is Part of the Pack, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Gen, Magical Danny Mahealani, Post-Episode: s04e04 The Benefactor, Teen Wolf Pack Prompting Party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerineLunaCyran/pseuds/NerineLunaCyran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny knew when Scott was bitten, knew that Stiles' cousin "Miguel" was actually Derek Hale, knew that his boyfriend hadn't been completely human. Basically, he knew that in Beacon Hills, things were not always what they seemed. He just chose to keep quiet. Or rather, protocol required him to stay quiet. But after recent events, he can stay quiet no longer. It's time that true identities were revealed. He just hopes that by breaking protocols, he will not make things worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Identities

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my prompt fill for our first ever [Pack Prompting Party](http://teenwolfwrangling.tumblr.com/), over at [TeenWolfWrangling](http://teenwolfwrangling.tumblr.com/post/91415976428/pack-prompting-party-1) \- a tumblr run by (part of) the Tag Wrangling team for the Teen Wolf fandom. If you're interested in Prompts or Tag Wrangling info related to Teen Wolf, come check us out, or just say hi. :)

Danny parked his car and took a few minutes to clear his head. After the disaster that had been the last couple of days, he had decided he really couldn’t ignore Scott and his friends screwing up any longer, and it was best to go into that confrontation with a clear head. That, and it gave him a good excuse to stall. To sit in his car, his own little haven of peace and quiet, before he had to step into a school filled with emotional teenagers.

When he saw Scott arrive however, he knew he couldn’t wait any longer. He quickly stepped out of his car, slinging his bookbag over his shoulder, and walking over towards where Scott was parking his motorcycle.

“McCall,” Danny started, careful to stay formal, “could we talk?”

Scott’s head shot up, his eyes slightly wide, apparently surprised to see him. Danny repressed the urge to sigh - Scott was a werewolf, there really was no need for him to be surprised at people approaching - and settled on a smile.

“I uhm, I actually..” Scott trailed off, his eyes scanning the school grounds, obviously looking for something.

“Liam’s already inside. Came in early.”

Scott’s gaze snapped back to him. “How did you- Never mind, I’ve got to go. See you later.”

With that, Scott ran off, and this time, Danny did let out a sigh. Clearly, trying to speak to Scott this way wasn’t going to work. Not if the only thing he could focus on seemed to be Liam. And talking here at school wasn’t the best idea anyway, no matter how Scott and the others seemed not to care.

When he saw Stiles’ Jeep drive onto the school parking grounds, another idea started to form in his head. Stiles had somewhat started to take on the position as Emissary for Scott’s Pack, even if they themselves hadn’t realised it yet, and as such would be an appropriate person for Danny to set up a meeting with. Even if they didn’t seem to know or care about the appropriate protocols, he had grown up with them, and would follow them. Especially since making himself known in the first place was pretty much against the unspoken rules in the first place.

“Stilinski.”

Stiles almost tripped over his own feet at that, only able to keep standing by grabbing hold of his car door. Danny shook his head. Really, these guys needed to learn how to be more aware of their surroundings. How they had even managed to survive this long was beyond him.

“Danny? Why are- I mean, hi,” Stiles replied. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it? Not that we haven’t both been here, of course, but I mean, it’s been a while since we last saw each other. As in, really saw, because obviously I’ve seen you, and you’ve probably seen me as well, and- Uhm, I’ll just stop here, shall I?”

Danny allowed himself a small smile. It seemed like Stiles was getting back to his old self. And even if that old self had frequently annoyed him in the past, it made him happy to know things were getting back to normal.

“I would like to talk to you,” Danny said.

“Me?” Stiles said, looking suspicious. “Why would you want to talk to me?”

“Ethan never mentioned anything, did he?” Danny asked.

Stiles frowned. “Ethan? Why would Ethan-”

“Never mind. Do you have time tonight?”

“Uhm, actually, we’re a little busy? I mean, I’d love to catch up and everything, even though it’s not like we really spoke that much before, so I wouldn’t exactly know what we would talk about, but I mean- Yeah, so, some other time?”

“I know you are busy, but this is important.” He needed to make sure Stiles understood, make sure he would listen to him. He couldn’t do this if Stiles didn’t accept. “You will want to make time. Trust me.”

“Well, I guess I can make some time tonight? Uhm, you know where I live?”

Danny nodded. Pretty much everyone in Beacon Hills knew where the Sheriff lived.

“Okay, so, eight o’clock sound good to you?”

“Eight sounds good,” Danny replied, flashing a smile. “See you tonight.”

He then turned around, took a deep breath, and carefully closed his mind off for another day of school. One more day, and then he could hopefully start helping to fix things.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so clearly, Danny is not quite a part of the Pack yet. But I promise, he will be.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think? <3


End file.
